


Блог не совсем одинокого волка

by BigBadWolffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blogging, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolffy/pseuds/BigBadWolffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто блок одного хмурого, но уже совсем не одинокого волка)) Ничего серьезного=))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Запись №1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 18:06

Вести дневник, проживая в лесу, довольно проблематично.   
 _Хорошо, что у Стилински незапароленный вай-фай._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	2. Запись №2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 19:26

Дядя-которого-нельзя-называть узнал про вай-фай Стилински.   
 _И кажется, сейчас качает порно._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	3. Запись №3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 19:28

Питер "слил" вай-фай Коре.   
 _Три Хейла в одной машине это, пожалуй, слишком._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	4. Запись №4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 19:30

Порно Питера, "Бойцовский клуб" Коры и моя "Война и мир". Как бы Стилински чего-то не заподозрил.  
 _Надо пойти проверить._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	5. Запись №5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 20:03

Стилински был в курсе. И уже запустил "червя" в лептоп Питера.  
 _Надо купить ему лосьон от раздражения кожи. Или побриться._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	6. Запись №6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 21:23

Пока ходил в аптеку, Питер заказал пиццу.  
 _Люблю ~~Питера~~  пиццу._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	7. Запись №7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 21:25

Кора спросила, купил ли я в аптеке что-нибудь к чаю для Стайлза. Показал ей леденцы от кашля со вкусом вишни.  
 _Надо проверить как там раздраженная кожа Стилински._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	8. Запись №8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 22:17

Стайлзу понравилось угощение к чаю. И леденцы тоже.  
 _Он вообще любит все в фольге, как оказалось._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	9. Запись №9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 22:39

Питер предложил установить в комнате Стилински скрытую камеру. Кора отговорила, сказав, что это больше, чем она хотела знать о моей личной жизни.  
 _Люблю Кору._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	10. Запись №10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 22:39

Позвонил Стайлз. Питер и Кора устроили мне "пьяную вечеринку" фоном.  
 _Ненавижу Питера, ненавижу Кору._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	11. Запись №11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.20.2013, 22:42

Перезвонил Стайлз. Долго ломался, пообещал простить за вишневые  ~~през~~  леденцы.  
 _Люблю ~~Ст~~  леденцы._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	12. Запись №12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.21.2013, 09:47

Питер во сне обслюнявил обивку! Зато Кора с комфортом продрыхла на заднем сиденье.  
 _Начинаю думать, не попросить ли Стайлза запаролить вай-фай._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	13. Запись №13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.21.2013, 09:54

Проверил, как Стайлз провел ночь.  
 _Сфотографировал его._  
  
[](http://s2.ipicture.ru/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	14. Запись №14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.21.2013, 10:08

Ладно, это были не все фото, что я сделал.  
 _Как включить настройки приватности??_  
  
  
  
  
Comments:  
  
 _12:07 09.23.13 from **Sheriff_Stilinski** ‎:_  
  
 Мне не видно, что там. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что кое-кто на неделю под домашним арестом.  
  
 _12:08 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** ‎:_  
  
 Папа, там ничего страшного! Мы готовили домашку по... химии! Да, по химии, пап!  
  
 _12:09 09.23.13 from **Sheriff_Stilinski** ‎:_  
  
 По химии? У вас со Скоттом странная тяга к Хейлам во время подготовки домашнего задания по этому предмету. Неделя, я сказал.  
  
 _12:09 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** ‎:_  
  
 ((((((((((((((((((  
  
 _12:10 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** ‎:_  
  
 Дерек, ты в курсе, как тут банить?  
  
 _12:10 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** ‎:_  
  
 Это мой блог, Стайлз. Ты не будешь тут никого банить.  
  
 _12:10 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** ‎:_  
  
 Серьезно? Чувак, ты должен быть заинтересован в этом в первую очередь!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	15. Запись №15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.21.2013, 12:38

Ночью пересчитал все ребра Стилински. Какой тощий.  
 _Пригласил его на обед._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	16. Запись №16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.21.2013, 17:43

Гамбургеры и картошка-фри. Как мало надо для счастья этому оболтусу.  
 _И легкий петтинг под столом._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	17. Запись № эээ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.21.2013, 18:10

Пока ехали домой, Стайлз решил попробовать свои силы в минете.  
 _Успешно._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	18. Запись №17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.21.2013, 22:19

Питер снова качает что-то не совсем законное. Кора куда-то свалила. Делаю вид, что не знаю, где она.  
 _Убью МакКолла._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	19. Запись №18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 09.22.2013, 16:30

Джексон приехал на каникулы.  
Кое-кому предстоит серьезный разговор.  
  
 _16:29 09.22.13 Пишет **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	20. Запись №19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.23.2013, 00:34

Я опустошен этим разговором.  
 _Буквально высосан._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	21. Запись №20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.23.2013, 00:40

Хм. Кажется, придется вернуться и продолжить разговор.  
 _Закрепить результат._  
  
 _00:35 09.23.13 Пишет **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Йохуу! Чуваааки! Это был лучший вечер в моей жизни! Джексон, с меня пиво!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	22. Запись №21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.23.2013, 07:35

Кора не пришла ночевать. Забрал ее от МакКолла.  
 _Убью МакКолла.[2]_  
  
  
  
Comments to photo:  
  
 _07:39 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Воу! Кажется, кое-кто наконец смирился и официально признал? Твои зубы его шея, пока какая-нибудь смертельная херня не разлучит вас?  
  
 _07:41 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Нет, Джексон, я был на джипе Стилински только потому, что в камаро спит Питер.  
И там надо ПРОВЕТРИВАТЬ.  
  
 _07:46 09.23.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Дерек!! Это не то что ты дмаешь!!! Мы делали домашку по хмии!!!!  
  
 _07:48 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Всю ночь?!  
  
 _07:49 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 А то ты не знаешь, как оно бывает, Волчара? Только займешься изучением какой-нибудь интересной реакции, как уже рассвет  
  
 _07:52 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 АГГРРРХ!! ХВАТИТ ФЛУДИТЬ!  
  
 _07:54 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
   
  
 _07:55 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Кстати, передай Питеру, что сегодня ночью в сеть выложили "Горячих жеребцов-6", я уже поставил на закачку. Скину ему на флешку, пусть не жрет трафик!  
  
 _07:57 09.23.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Горячие жеребцы? Это что-то про лошадей?  
  
 _07:59 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Нет, это про жеребцов, МакКолл. Очень горячих.  
Это, кстати, не совсем то, что я жаждал знать о Питере Хейле. Серьезно, Стилински.  
  
 _08:00 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Так. Стоп. Камаро. Горячие жеребцы. Кажется, я понял, почему там надо проветривать!! Фуууу  
  
 _08:54 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Мое предложение выпить пива еще в силе, чувак... Сочувствую.  
  
 _08:05 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Я СКАЗАЛ ПРРРРЕКРРРРРАТИТЬ ФЛУД!  
И никакого пива с Уиттмором, Стайлз. ТЫ. МЕНЯ. ПОНЯЛ.  
  
 _08:06 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ой, ну не рычи ты. На меня и в реале уже твои рычалки особого эффекта не оказывают. А уж тут-то и подавно. Волчаррррра=)))  
  
 _08:06 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Я согласен, Билински  
  
 _08:07 09.23.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 А если не про лошадей, то про кого?  
  
 _08:08 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _08:08 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
   
  
 _08:08 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
   
  
 _08:08 09.23.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	23. Запись №22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.23.2013, 11:53

Стайлз, нет. Я не пойду пить с тобой и Уиттмором.  
 _И ты тоже не пойдешь._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _11:54 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ээй, ну почему?? Стайлз хочет веселиться! Стайлзу всего семнадцать!  
  
 _11:55 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 То есть, восемнадцать! Стайлзу восемнадцать!!!  
  
 _11:56 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 СТАААААЙЛЗ!!!!!  
  
 _11:56 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Через семь месяцев(  
  
 _11:57 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Ты показал МНЕ поддельные права?  
  
 _11:57 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ты не соглашался(  
  
 _11:58 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Твой. Отец. Меня. Посадит.  
  
 _11:58 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Пфф. Мой отец не в курсе о существовании интернета))  
  
 _11:59 09.23.13 from **Sheriff_Stilinski** :_  
  
 О чем это вы?  
  
 _12:00 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	24. Запись №23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.23.2013, 21:16

Стайлз.  
 _СТАЙЛЗ._  
  
 _21:10 09.23.13 Пишет **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Это было КРУТО!!! Никогда не видел, как расслабляются пушистики! Не знал, что алкоголь действует на них. Хотя, старина Джек никого не оставляет равнодушным! Йохуу!  
  
  
На фото [BigBadWolf.](http://big-bad-wolf.diary.ru/) и  **Whittemore_Magnificent**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	25. Запись №24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.23.2013, 22:47

Питер, удовлетворенный "Жеребцами", наконец свалил домой. МакКолл повел Кору на официальное свидание.  
 _Я придерживаю ~~волосы~~  рубашку Стайлза в туалете._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _22:47 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Хорошо посидели. Йоу! Дерек, а Стайлз и правда сделал то, что обещал между четвертой и пятой порцией Джека?  
  
 _22:49 09.23.13 from B **igBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Просто молчи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	26. Запись №25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.23.2013, 22:53

Несколько подростков с бушующими гормонами, отец собственного парня с пушкой, несовершеннолетняя сестра и дядя порно-антагонист.   
 _И они еще спрашивают, почему я люблю Толстого?_  
  
Comments:  
  
 _22:54 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Отец с пушкой? Все-таки признал! Хаха! Я должен двадцатку Стилински. Он в тебя верил!  
  
 _22:55 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 ДА КОГДА ТЫ УЖЕ СВАЛИШЬ СПАТЬ?!  
  
 _22:56 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ой, ну и ладно!  
  
 _22:57 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 О, двадцатка!  
  
 _22:57 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз. В кровать. Ррр.  
  
 _22:58 09.23.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 А о чем спорили??  
  
 _22:59 09.23.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _23:00 09.23.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
   
  
 _23:00 09.23.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
   
  
 _23:00 09.23.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	27. Запись №26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 09.25.2013, 02:12

Пережил ужин в доме Стилински.  
 _Ненавижу Стилински._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _02:12 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Брось, чувак! Ты выглядел милым и даже  _улыбался_!  
  
 _02:13 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Там был твой отец. С винтовкой.  
  
 _02:13 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ты не можешь его винить, согласись?))  
  
 _02:14 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз. Между десертом и кофе я вытащил из себя  _три_  пули. Три, Стайлз.  
  
 _02:14 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Эй, они же были даже без аконита!  
  
 _02:15 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
  _Действительно._  
  
 _02:16 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ладно, согласен, отец перенервничал( но ты же не держишь на него обиды?  
  
 _02:17 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Какая обида, Стайлз, ну что ты...  
  
 _02:17 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Я ЗОЛ КАК СОТНЯ ВОЛКОВ!!!  
  
 _02:18 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Воу... Слушай, если ты зол как сто волков, то, может, ты и...  
  
 _02:19 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз  
  
 _02:20 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ну а что сразу Стайлз?? Я просто только представил. Мм...  
  
 _02:21 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 СТАЙЛЗ!  
  
 _02:22 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Я открыл окно, волчара

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	28. Запись №27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 09.25.2013, 14:33

Это уже за гранью моей терпимости.  
 _Я не был готов брать МакКолла в стаю таким образом._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _14:23 09.25.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Братец, ты чем-то недоволен? =))  
  
 _14:25 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Тебе 17, Кора.  
  
 _14:26 09.25.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Стайлзу тоже 17, братец  
  
 _14:27 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз не может родить.  
  
 _14:28 09.25.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Вообщееее-то, есть один древний ритуал. Но там нужна кровь девственника...  
  
 _14:29 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Слава богам, Стилински уже не девственник. А то с тебя, дорогой дядюшка, станется подложить такой сюрприз.  
  
 _14:30 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ха-ха, теперь в Бикон-Хилз девственника днем с огнем не сыщешь! =)))))))))  
  
 _14:31 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Хотя я мог бы поднапрячься! Уверен, для Стайлза Стилински нет ничего невозможного!!  
  
 _14:32 09.25.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Нет, Стайлз. Мы не будем искать кровь фантомного девственника для ритуала, который нам даже  _не нужен_.  
  
 _14:33 09.25.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Пф. Я просто сказал((  
  
 _14:33 09.25.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Стилински, проверь почту

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	29. Запись №28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 09.26.2013, 10:14

Я никогда не дам на это согласия.  
 _Даже за минет, Стайлз._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _10:15 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Дерек!!??  
  
 _10:15 09.26.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Дерек!!11!  
  
 _10:15 09.26.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Дерек!  
  
 _10:15 09.26.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дерек?  
  
 _10:15 09.26.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Дерек  
  
 _10:16 09.26.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
Джексон, свали уже в Лондон.  
  
 _10:17 09.26.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _10:18 09.26.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Стайлз!  
  
 _10:19 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Что, Стайлз??! Друг, ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО предлагаешь мне пожертвовать собой и отсосать Дереку, чтобы он отпустил Кору в поездку с ТОБОЙ?  
  
 _10:19 09.26.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 =( Ты сам это придлагал(  
  
 _10:20 09.26.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 ПожеРРРРРтвовать?  
  
 _10:21 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Упс  
  
 _10:21 09.26.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Встречу после школы.  
  
 _10:22 09.26.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent**  to  **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 прЕдлагал   
  
 _10:22 09.26.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
  
 _ _10:16 09.26.13 from_ **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Джексон, свали уже в Лондон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	30. Запись №29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 09.26.2013, 14:46

Стайлз пожертвовал собой. МакКолл увозит Кору на выходные. Питер изгнан из камаро за ее осквернение.  
 _Но уже напросился на ужин к шерифу._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _14:47 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Я очень надеюсь, что моя не-жертва пошла во благо! Я вообще купидон! Соединяю сердца!  
  
 _14:48 09.26.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 И кого же ты еще  _соединил_?  
  
 _14:49 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ну... Обычно те, кто мне начинает нравиться, сразу же находят любовь своей жизни =( Дерек, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься искать ее?? Ты никого там не заприметил? Сволочь ты пушистая. Я тебе хвост подстригу, пока ты спишь! Только посмей!!  
  
 _14:50 09.26.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз. Мне нет смысла кого-то искать.  
  
 _14:51 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Это потому что ты уже нашел, да? =))))))))))))))  
  
 _14:52 09.26.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Потому что этот кто-то все равно умрет.  
  
 _14:53 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Эээ  
  
 _14:54 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Шутка? Это была суровая волчья шутка, ведь так???!  
  
 _14:55 09.26.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _14:56 09.26.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Свали в Лондон, Джексон.  
  
 _14:56 09.26.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 ВАЛИ УЖЕ В ЛОНДОН, ЯЩЕРКА!!1 У Стайлза шок. Стайлзу нужны конфеты и кофе с карамелью. Больше кофе с карамелью для Стайлза. И молоко. Да, много молока. Стайлз не хочет умирать! Только не сейчас, когда он наконец узнал радости  _взаимного_  секса =(((((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	31. Запись №30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 09.27.2013, 13:25

Кора не отвечает на звонки.  
 _Выезжаю через час._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _13:27 09.27.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Дерек, это был всего один звонок! Они просто не слышали! Прекрати подавлять свою сестру и ее потенциального парня! И моего лучшего друга! Он только-только оправился от предыдущего расставания. Его девушка хотела его убить! А теперь брат его новой девушки хочет его убить! У меня бы после такого просто не встало!!1  
  
 _13:28 09.27.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Именно на такой эффект я и рассчитываю.  
  
 _13:29 09.27.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ты жестокий серый волк, ты в курсе? =( Мне печально осознавать, например, что у Скотта больше никогда не будет секса =(  
  
 _13:30 09.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Он всегда может попробовать снизу  
  
 _13:31 09.27.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Что? О. Фууууу. Джексон. Фу. Блин. Буэ. Ты же говоришь о Скотте. И о ком-то  _сверху_  него.  
  
 _13:32 09.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Да ладно, Байлз? Серьезно? Ты стремаешься говорить о пассиве? Ты? К тому же, зная нашего МакКолла, предполагаю, что в их паре с Эллисон сверху была именно она.  
  
 _13:32 09.27.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Кора тоже крутая... То есть, я хотел сказать, пошел ты в задницу, Джексон! Скотт тебе зад надерет, когда вернется. Вот.  
  
 _13:33 09.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Точнее, когда Дерек привезет его обратно как нашкодившего щенка?  
  
 _13:34 09.27.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Больше не буду с тобой пить =(  
  
 _13:34 09.27.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, она не ответила на последние десять звонков. Ты едешь? Я предупредил шерифа.  
  
 _13:35 09.27.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Я против. Чтобы ты знал, Стайлз против такого грубого нарушения границ личной жизни! А мы в камаро поедем? Если да, я возьму классный диск, тебе понравится. Сейчас быстренько скину музыку. Йохуу! Это будет крутая поездка!!111  
  
 _13:35 09.27.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
   
  
 _13:35 09.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Сочувствую, Дерек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	32. Запись №31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.28.2013, 10:06

Больше никаких ночевок в моей машине, Стайлз.  
 _Химчиста на тебе._

Comments:  
  
 _10:07 09.28.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _10:08 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Это просто слюна!  
  
 _10:08 09.28.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 wtf??  
  
 _10:09 09.28.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Что тебе не ясно, Джексон? Он обслюнявил мои чехлы.  
  
 _10:10 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Зато в другом, заметь, я был очень аккуратен! Согласись, уж лучше слюна, да? И вообще, слюна дезинфицирует! У тебя теперь нет микробов в машине!  
  
 _10:10 09.28.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 omg  
  
 _10:11 09.28.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, твои рассуждения о полезных свойствах слюны весьма интересны, но лучше скажи, вы нашли Кору и Скотта?  
  
 _10:11 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Лидия?? О Боже, Лидия?? Ты тут? Твоя аватарка прекрасна как... как ТЫ! Что ты делаешь в блоге этого хмурого волчары? Добавляйся скорей ко мне, я пишу куда интересней и  _объемней_ , чем он! Без обид, Дерек :*   
  
 _10:12 09.28.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Спасибо, Стайлз. Мне хватает ваших  _объемных_  комментариев. Слишком много информации. Ответь на вопрос.  
  
 _10:13 09.28.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Мы до них еще не доехали. Здравствуй, Лидия.  
  
 _10:13 09.28.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Здравствуй, Дерек. Что-то случилось?  
  
 _10:14 09.28.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Здравствуй, Лидия.  
  
 _10:14 09.28.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
   
  
 _10:15 09.28.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Это был, Джексон, извините. Здравствуй, Питер.  
  
 _10:15 09.28.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Ничего =) Я рад, что у вас все хорошо.  
  
 _10:16 09.28.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Закончили обмен любезностями? Мы бы были уже на месте, если бы кое-кто не просил остановить через каждые две-три мили. Слишком много газировки.  
  
 _10:16 09.28.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации  
  
 _10:16 09.28.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Джексон, это снова ты?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	33. Запись №32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 09.28.2013, 23:12

С удовольствием сломал МакКоллу челюсть. Сняли номер на другом этаже.  
 _Ненавижу свой слух порой._

Comments:  
  
 _23:13 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Отличный номер, кстати! Такая шикарная кровать. Признайся, волчара, ты хотел снять номер для молодоженов, просто он оказался занят?  
  
 _23:14 09.28.13 **from BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Да, Стайлз. Моей сестрой и твоим ГРЕБАНЫМ другом!  
  
 _23:15 09.28.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 О, как интересно =)) Дерек, тебя можно поздравить? Ты обзавелся зятем? =)))))  
  
 _23:15 09.28.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дерек?  
  
 _23:16 09.28.13 **from BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Просто заткнитесь оба.  
  
 _23:17 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Волчара, ну хочешь, я сделаю тебе фирменный подарочный расслабляющий утешающий массаж от Стилински? Мм? Ну, волчара, не хмурься =)) Я же вижу сейчас, как ты сурово свел свои сексуальные брови, и как перекатываются твои мышцы на спине...  
  
 _23:18 09.28.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _23:18 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 К тому же, Дерек, Скотт же объяснил, что это была ненастоящая свадьба! Священником был переодетый Элвис.   
  
 _23:18 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 В смысле, священник был переодет Элвисом. Ха-ха =))  
  
 _23:19 09.28.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Узнаю старину МакКолла  
  
 _23:20 09.28.13 **from BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Интересно, как ты смог это понять, если у него была сломана челюсть?  
  
 _23:21 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Да мы с шести лет бро! Я пойму его даже, если он будет в отключке! А тут всего лишь челюсть. Обижаешь!  
  
 _23:21 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Кстати, Питер, отец ведь на дежурстве, как ты пробрался в наш дом, паршивец недобитый??   
  
 _23:22 09.28.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Тихо, Стайлз, без паники =) Мы с Айзеком провели вай-фай Дереку в квартиру.  
  
 _23:22 09.28.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Точно =)) Чертовски удобная вещь! Можно не вставать с кровати!  
  
 _23:23 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 О, привет, кудряш   
  
 _23:23 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Блин, Дерек! Не кидайся в меня своими носками! Они, знаешь ли, пахнут... тобой!  
  
 _23:24 09.28.13 **from BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Потерпишь. На чьей ты там кровати, Айзек?  
  
 _23:25 09.28.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Упс, кажется, у Айзека разорвано соединение. Пойду, вставлю ему. Провод куда-нибудь.  
  
 _23:26 09.28.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Питер, вай-фай подразумевает отсутствие проводов! Хотя, конечно, ты всегда можешь там что-нибудь куда-нибудь вставить ему... Да, Господи Боже, Дерек, я же просил без носков!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	34. Запись №33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 09.29.2013, 02:50

После своего фирменного массажа Стилински сам вырубился.  
 _Динамщик._

Comments:  
  
 _02:51 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ничего, включай ручное управление  
  
 _02:52 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_    
  
 Если не свалишь в Лондон до моего возвращения, приеду, ручник оторву.  
  
 _02:52 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Дерек, ты уверен, что хочешь объясняться потом с Лидией?  
  
 _02:53 09.29.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Не советую  
  
 _02:54 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_    
  
 Ты-то что не спишь? Или новая часть Жеребцов вышла?  
  
 _02:55 09.29.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Я это заскриню! Мой дорогой племянник пошутил!  
  
 _02:56 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_    
  
 Я умею шутить.  
  
 _02:57 09.29.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Я буквально  _слышу_ , как ты сейчас зарычал Стайлза не разбуди!  
  
 _02:58 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_    
  
 Это и был мой тайный план. Не люблю работать руками.  
  
 _02:59 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Решил избавить тебя от страданий, позвонил Стилински!  
  
 _02:59 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_    
  
 Его телефон у меня, придурок!  
  
 _03:00 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Кто звал Стайлза? Стайлз тут и готов сеять добро во имя луны!  
  
 _03:01 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Но эффект на лицо! Ты мне должен, Дерек. Во имя  _луны_ , серьезно, Байлз?  
  
 _03:01 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Да!! Лунная призма, дай мне силу!!! Дерек, снимай штаны, я уже иду к тебе!  
  
 _03:02 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
  _Сейлормун_ , серьезно?  
  
 _03:03 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь, Джексон =)))))))))  
  
 _03:04 09.29.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Надо скачать, пожалуй.  
  
 _03:05 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Дерек, я тут подумал...  
  
 _03:05 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_    
  
 Нет, Стайлз, ты не будешь называть его  _лунной призмой_. И  _лунным жезлом_  тоже.  
  
 _03:06 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	35. Запись №34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 09.29.2013, 14:40

Поговорили по душам с МакКоллом.  
 _С зажившей челюстью он выражается яснее._

Comments:  
  
 _14:41 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 А я тебе что говорил, волчара? Надо верить Стайлзу! И Скотту! Ладно, Скотту надо верить не всегда. Но Стайлзу ты точно можешь доверять. Ты ведь доверяешь мне, волчара??  
  
 _14:42 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Стайлз...  
  
 _14:42 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Стайлз весь внимание =))  
  
 _14:43 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Умолкни.  
  
 _14:44 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Ты большая пушистая задница, волчара. Ты в курсе?  
  
 _14:45 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _14:46 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Джексон, порой мне кажется, что тебя нанял мой отец, чтобы ты следил за нами и не позволял разглашать подробности личной жизни! Признавайся, сколько он тебе приплачивает?  
  
 _14:47 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Я достаточно богат, Байлз  
  
 _14:48 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Чтобы не заниматься подработкой на каникулах?  
  
 _14:49 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Чтобы делать это на безвозмездной основе!  
  
 _14:50 09.29.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Стайлз, как там Скотт? Он в порядке?  
  
 _14:51 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Не знаю. Думаю, да. С ним Дерек разговаривал. А мы с Корой блаженствовали в SPA. Мм. Как же это было чудесно! Ароматы трав, цветов. Так и впитываются в кожу. А какие маски! Да у меня на попе кожа сейчас как у младенца!  
  
 _14:52 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _14:53 09.29.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Кхм, пожалуй, лучше я сам позвоню Скотту. Не уверен, что переживу еще одну порцию твоих откровений, Стилински.  
  
 _14:54 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Он в порядке. Скотт в порядке. Стайлз, не ждите нас до вечера. Нам надо кое-что обсудить. Втроем.  
  
 _14:55 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Дерек, ты ведь помнишь, что старина Джек умеет разговорить ваши пушистые задницы?  
  
 _14:55 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Дерек??  
  
 _14:56 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Дерек, а ну вернись! Я не отпускал тебя!! Как ты мог =( Да еще и со Скоттом ((( и без меня!!111  
  
 _14:57 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Не расстраивайся, Байлз. Может он сегодня ночью сделает то, что в прошлый раз наобещал ты?  
  
 _14:57 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Джексон...  
  
 _14:58 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Что, Байлзи? =))  
  
 _14:58 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Умолкни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	36. Запись №35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 09.29.2013, 23:17

У Стайлза очень красивые глаза.  
 _И 148 родинок._  
  


Comments:

 _23:19 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
  Волчара, ты пьян, иди домой.  
  
 _23:20 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Воу, кажется, кого-то развезло и потянуло на откровения?  
  
 _23:21 09.29.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 148? Правда? =)) Думал, меньше =))  
  
 _23:22 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ты не во все места заглядывал  
  
 _23:23 09.29.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Идите на ХЕРРРР!  
  
 _23:23 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Дерек, не отвлекайся! Дай мне тебя раздеть!  
  
 _23:24 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _23:25 09.29.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 А у Айзека 147 кудряшек =(  
  
 _23:26 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Стайлз ведет 1-0! Стайлз крут! А, черт, Дерек, не пинайся! Это был мой нос! И твоя пятка!  
  
 _23:27 09.29.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Айзек, милый, могу одолжить отличные бигуди))  
  
 _23:28 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 МИЛЫЙ?!!  
  
 _23:29 09.29.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Так тебе, Джексон. Отвлекись, наконец, от нашей личной жизни, долбанный сталкер!  
  
 _23:29 09.29.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Просто молчи и раздевай своего Дерека, Стилински.  
  
 _23:30 09.29.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Лидия, так я зайду завтра?))  
  
 _23:31 09.29.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Конечно, дорогой)   
  
 _23:31 09.29.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон! Прекрати рычать, кому я сказала!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	37. Запись №36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 09.30.2013, 11:44

Как тут удалять чертовы записи??  
 _Ненавижу МакКолла._

 ****Comments:  
  
 _11:45 09.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 С добрым утром  
  
 _11:46 09.30.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Джексон, ответь-ка мне на один вопрос. ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ, НА ХРЕН, ЕЩЕ НЕ В ЛОНДОНЕ?  
  
 _11:47 09.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Я еще не завершил свою миссию в Бикон-Хилз!  
  
 _11:47 09.30.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Какую? Стать засранцем года? Да ты уже давно взял главный приз! И я тебе так и не простил, что ты шпионишь для моего отца!  
  
 _11:48 09.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
  Боже, Байлз, ты реально веришь всему, что тебе говорят?  
  
 _11:48 09.30.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Пф.  
  
 _11:49 09.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Нет, правда. Без обид. Я ведь тебе говорил и о том, что единороги какают сахарной ватой...  
  
 _11:49 09.30.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Не трожь единорожков!!!111!  
  
 _11:50 09.30.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Еще ты говорил, что Дерек никогда не признает меня как свою пару! А я у тебя двадцатку, между прочим, выиграл! Так что нет, я верю не всему, что ты говоришь. Ну как, съел?  
  
 _11:51 09.30.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 А кто сказал, что Дерек признал??  
  
 _11:52 09.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ой, Дерек, молчал бы уж =))  
  
 _11:52 09.30.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 У меня для тебя новости,  _муженек_  =)))))  
  
 _11:53 09.30.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 ЧТО????!!!!  
  
 _11:54 09.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, да, Дерек?  
  
 _11:55 09.30.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_   
  
 Все законно! Священник даже не был Элвисом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	38. Запись №37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tuesday, 10.01.2013, 00:00

Стайлз, мелкий паршивец, чем-то накурил меня и увез домой.  
 _Я не успел расторгнуть гребаный брак._

Comments:

 _00:01 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Аконитом?  
  
 _00:02 10.01.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон, тебя  _действительно_  в этой ситуации волнует только то, что именно они курили?  
  
 _00:02 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Детка, этот брак не законный =) Говорю тебе как будущий юрист.  
  
 _00:03 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Вы это Стайлзу скажите. Потому что он уверен, что если священник не был Элвисом, то все законно.  
  
 _00:04 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 А кем он был? Дартом Вейдером?  
  
 _00:05 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 На удивление, он был  _священником_.  
  
 _00:06 10.01.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Дерек, а ты уверен, что это была  _обычная_  свадьба в Вегасе?  
  
 _00:06 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 О чем ты?  
  
 _00:07 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Она намекает, дорогой Дерек, что у нас для тебя плохие новости  
  
 _00:08 10.01.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Двое моих племянников умудрились вступить в брак, а я обо всем узнаю последним?  
  
 _00:09 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Это был НЕНАСТОЯЩИЙ брак!!1  
  
 _00:10 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Конечно-конечно, Дерек =)) А где, кстати, Стайлз? Мы не слышали его версию =)))))  
  
 _00:11 10.01.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 А фотки будут?  
  
 _00:12 10.01.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Завтра скину, кудряш   
  
 _00:13 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Кора, ты под домашним арестом!  
  
 _00:14 10.01.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 О, ну естественно, братец. Только для начала заведи подходящий  _дом_.  
  
 _00:15 09.29.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 +1  
  
 _00:16 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _00:17 10.01.13 from **Biles_Hale_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Кто звал Стайлза? =)))  
  
 _00:17 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 СТАЙЛЗ!!!  
  
 _00:18 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
  С меня пиво,  _молодожены_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	39. Запись №38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tuesday, 10.01.2013, 12:20

Главное, чтобы не узнал шериф.  
 _Главное, чтобы шериф не узнал об аконите._

Comments:  
  
 _12:21 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Неужели наш суровый альфа кого-то боится?  
  
 _12:22 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Это отец  _Стайлза_.  
  
 _12:23 10.01.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон, естественно, он его боится. Это отец его бойфренда, которому Дерек просто  _не сможет_  причинить никакого вреда.  
  
 _12:23 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Лидия. Почему бы тебе не уехать в Лондон вместе с Джексоном.  
  
 _12:24 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _12:25 10.01.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Если Стайлз хотя бы на половину пошел в отца, от шерифа можно ожидать чего угодно. Я бы опасался на твоем месте, дорогой племянник.  
  
 _12:26 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Спасибо,  _дорогой дядя_. Я и опасаюсь!  
  
 _12:27 10.01.13 from **Biles_Hale_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Дерек, бояться моего отца - глупо =))) Сколько тебе лет, чувак? Шестнадцать? =)))  
  
 _12:28 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз. Просто. Убери. Это.  
  
 _12:29 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Не надо стесняться  
  
 _12:30 10.01.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Мне Кора, кстати, скинула эту фотку. Отправить кому-нибудь на почту? М?  
  
 _12:31 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Я сейчас закрою комментарии.  
  
 _12:32 10.01.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Не думала, братец, что тебя так легко смутить  
  
 _12:33 10.01.13 from **Biles_Hale_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Фирменный массаж Стилински?  
  
 _12:33 10.01.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Я тебя сейчас поймаю и так отмассажирую!  
  
 _12:34 10.01.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _12:35 10.01.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 А я бы послушал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	40. Запись №39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 10.02.2013, 11:18

Этот фарс начинает мне надоедать. В выходные везу Стайлза в Вегас.  
 _Разводиться._

Comments:  
  
 _11:19 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Вы продержались чуть дольше, чем Бритни Спирс  
  
 _11:20 10.02.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Даже мы со Скоттом продержались дольше, чем Бритни Спирс  
  
 _11:21 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 МакКолл, вот, кстати, ты меня поразил по самые яйца. Вот уж от кого не ожидал=)))  
  
 _11:22 10.02.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Просто в отличие от некоторых я в своих чувствах уверен!!  
  
 _11:23 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ты  _действительно_  хочешь, чтобы я ответил тебе? Ты ведь знаешь, я отвечу. И это мало кому понравится=))  
  
 _11:24 10.02.13 from **Biles_Hale_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Он пошутил, Джексон. Скотт пошутил.  _Правда_ , Скотт?  
  
 _11:25 10.02.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
   
  
 _11:26 10.02.13 from **Biles_Hale_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Вот и славно. Кстати, Дерек! Мы не поедем в Вегас. Сюрприз=))))  
  
 _11:27 10.02.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Почему это? Свяжу, засуну в машину, и поедем. Даже диск тебе твой поставлю.  
  
 _11:28 10.02.13 from **Biles_Hale_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Ха-ха. Волчара, юморист=))) Но на самом деле, нам нет смысла куда-то тащиться. Что бы там ни было написано в нашем свидетельстве, оно не действительно и греет только мою душу.  
  
 _11:29 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слушать надо было старину Джексона, Дерек. У меня ведь на руках копия судебного запрета, запрещающего ему приближаться ко мне))  
  
 _11:29 10.02.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 О чем вы, черт вас дери?!  
  
 _11:30 10.02.13 from **Biles_Hale_Bilinski** :_  
  
 Все правильно, Джексон)) Вообще удивлен, что этот вопрос раньше не подняли=)) Меня зовут не Стайлз. Еще один сюрприз))  
  
 _11:31 10.02.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Вот как. Значит в твоих правах не только возраст фальшивый? Что в тебе настоящего, Стилински?  
  
 _11:35 10.02.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 По-моему, ты должен радоваться. Я избавил тебя от поездки в Вегас. Ты свободен, волчара)  
  
 _11:36 10.02.13 from **Biles_Bilinski** :_  
  
 И кстати, ха-ха! Мы сделали Бритни! Наш брак длился - нисколько))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	41. Запись №40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 10.02.2013, 15:35

От меня все отписались? Ну и прекрасно.  
 _Питер, от тебя я такого не ожидал._

Comments:  
  
 _15:36 10.02.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дерек, ты знаешь, что делать.  
  
 _15:37 10.02.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Да, Дерек, думаю, ты знаешь, что делать.  
  
 _15:38 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Дерек, что бы ты знал, я в этом бойкоте не участвую. Меня Лидия вынудила!  
  
 _15:39 10.02.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 А я участвую сознательно!!  
  
 _15:40 10.02.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Поддерживаю. Братец, ты осел!  
  
 _15:41 10.02.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Дерек, прости, но...  
  
 _15:42 10.02.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Да идите вы все на хрен! Чтоб вас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	42. Запись №41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 10.02.2013, 19:01

Кора призналась мне, что это я был инициатором свадьбы.  
 _Я. Сделал. Стайлзу. Предложение._

Comments:  
  
 _19:02 10.02.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Именно, братец. И, к слову, пожалуй, я выложу тут фотографии того вечера. Пора тебе уже ознакомиться с ними)))  
  
 _19:03 10.02.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Мм, фотографии. Как интересно))  
  
 _19:04 10.02.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Как будто ты не видел их у Айзека в почте, дядя)))  
  
 _19:05 10.02.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Я не видел реакцию Дерека на них, дорогая=)  
  
 _19:06 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ну-ка, ну-ка, что там, интересно))  
  
 _19:07 10.02.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 А я бы предпочел забыть((  
  
 _19:08 10.02.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Да ладно тебе, Скотти,  _некоторые_  кадры ты сделал сам  
  
 _19:09 10.02.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Могла и не напоминать(  
  
 _19:10 10.02.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 :*  
  
 _19:11 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _19:12 10.02.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Джексон,   
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
А, и те самые фотки, которые Скотт сделал со своего мобильника, простите за качество)) Дерек, вы со Стайлзом так спешили отметить первую брачную ночь, что начали прямо в коридоре  
  
   
  
 _19:13 10.02.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _19:14 10.02.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон, помолчи. Кора, есть еще??  
  
 _19:15 10.02.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 А где Дерек? Он вообще живой?  
  
 _19:16 10.02.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Стайлз только что скинул смс, что к нему в комнату кто-то ломится через рябиновую раму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	43. Запись №42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 10.03.2013, 00:00

Стайлз весь вечер аргументировал, какой я дурак. Я тоже аргументировал.  
 _Трижды за вечер._

Comments:  
  
 _00:01 10.03.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Ну что, дорогой племянник, вас можно поздравить?  
  
 _00:02 10.03.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 А подробности будут?  
  
 _00:03 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Что бы там ни было, всегда считал, что ты силен в аргументировании  
  
 _00:04 10.03.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 У Хейлов всегда были весомые аргументы))  
  
 _00:05 10.03.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Подтверждаю =)  
  
 _00:06 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _00:07 10.03.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Кажется, у меня осталась пара фоток с мобильника Скотта, сейчас скину их тебе, Джексон)))  
  
 _00:08 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Я тебя засужу за распространение порнографии!!  
  
 _00:09 10.03.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 А там есть за что судить? Кора, дай-ка я оценю степень опасности.  
  
 _00:10 10.03.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Позвольте поучаствовать в вашем суде присяжных заседателей=))  
  
 _00:11 10.03.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Кора, дорогая, надеюсь, ты еще помнишь,  _кто_  является твоим опекуном и распоряжается твоим наследством?  
  
 _00:12 10.03.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Ребята, простите, вы все классные. Но прокурор оказался продажным и выкрал главные улики((  
  
 _00:13 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Я могу дать свидетельские показания =))) У него железные аргументы, чуваки. Просто стальные. Тут бы любой сломался. А я всего лишь жалкий человечишка из плоти, крови и сарказма =(( У меня не было шансов.  
  
 _00:14 10.03.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, а что с вашим браком?)  
  
 _00:15 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Ну, я могу сказать только одно. Если даже мой отец признает меня Стайлзом, то уж Дереку Хейлу и подавно придется.   
  
 _00:16 10.03.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Как будто Дерека Хейла кто-то спрашивал.  
  
 _00:17 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Спрашивал! И ты сказал "да". Смирись =)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	44. Запись №43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 10.03.2013, 18:15

Встретил сегодня в магазине шерифа. Назвал меня сынком и пригласил снова вечером на ужин.  
 _На всякий случай возьму с собой аконит и спички._

Comments:  
  
 _18:16 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Думается мне, кое-кто не умеет держать язык за зубами  
  
 _18:17 10.03.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Серьезно полагаешь, что если бы шериф узнал, братец все еще хотя бы  _дышал_?  
  
 _18:18 10.03.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Если вы бы хотели скрыть, то не писали бы все подробности в сети!!  
  
 _18:19 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Соглашусь с МакКоллом.  
  
 _18:20 10.03.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Ты только что убил невинного кролика в нашем лесу=(  
  
 _18:21 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Смотри, я замарал руки в крови, теперь ничто не помешает мне убить невинного  _барашка_.  
  
 _18:22 10.03.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон, не будь ребенком.  
  
 _18:22 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Нет, ему, значит, можно, а мне нельзя??  
  
 _18:23 10.03.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Зато у тебя есть Порше)))  
  
 _18:24 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 МакКолл! Ты меня снова удивляешь своим здравомыслием)) Не вынуждай меня убивать еще одного кролика - сморозь уже глупость!  
  
 _18:25 10.03.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Причем тут кролики?  
  
 _18:26 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Аллилуйя!  
  
 _18:27 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Не стоит бояться отца)) Он ко всему относится философски =)))  
  
 _18:28 10.03.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Это не помешало ему в прошлый раз изрешетить меня только потому, что я взял тебя за руку за столом.  
  
 _18:29 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Но аконит лучше захвати, да.  
  
 _18:29 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 И, кстати, папа тут забанен =)))))))))  
  
 _18:30 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Ведь забанен же, Дерек???  
  
 _18:30 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Дерек?  
  
 _18:31 10.03.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Я пытался. Вроде бы да.  
  
 _18:33 10.03.13 from **Sheriff_Stilinski** ‎:_  
  
 Хм, не совсем...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	45. Запись №44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 10.03.2013, 22:25

Добрался домой. Выгнал Айзека и Питера из своей кровати.  
 _Что ж, аконит мне пригодился._

Comments:  
  
 _22:26 10.03.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Братец, ты точно в порядке?  
  
 _22:27 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Адвокат не нужен?  
  
 _22:28 10.03.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Джексон, еще слово, и я сам бронирую тебе билет в Лондон. И да, Кора, со мной все в порядке. Это была всего одна пуля. Правда все очень долго регенерировало.  
  
 _22:28 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Дерек, там точно все срегенерировало??!! Я волнуюсь!!1 Мне эта часть твоего тела весьма дорога!!  
  
 _22:29 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Меня терзают смутные сомненья  
  
 _22:30 10.03.13 **from Lydia.** :_  
  
 О чем ты, Джексон?  
  
 _22:30 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 О месте на теле Дерека, в которое стрелял шериф  
  
 _22:31 10.03.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 О Боже!  
  
 _22:32 10.03.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Неприятно должно быть  
  
 _22:33 10.03.13 **from Lydia.** :_  
  
 Прекратите этот балаган сейчас же!  
  
 _22:33 10.03.13 **from Lydia.** :_  
  
 Боже, извини, Дерек, это сильнее меня  
  
 _22:34 10.03.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Дерек!! Точно все зажило? Я сейчас приеду проверить! Жди меня =)))  
  
 _22:35 10.03.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Так а куда ему попали-то?  
  
 _22:35 10.03.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _22:35 10.03.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
   
  
 _22:35 10.03.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
   
  
 _22:36 10.03.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Просто. Заткнитесь. Все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	46. Запись №45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 10.04.2013, 12:39

Все приходится делать самому! Забанил наконец отца, чтобы он не травмировался еще больше. Потому что да, Питер тогда кое-что прислал мне в почту =))) Муахаха. Ладно, об этом позже. С тем-самым-органом все в порядке, можете не волноваться =))) Работает без сбоев!! Йу-ху!  
 _А, да, это был Стайлз._

Comments:  
  
 _12:40 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _12:41 10.04.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Стайлз, пожалуйста, в следующий раз надевай штаны и майку, спускаясь к завтраку:  
  
 _12:40 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 _Слишком много информации!!_  
  
 _12:42 10.04.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Не надевай, Стайлз!  
  
 _12:42 10.04.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Не надевай, Стайлз  
  
 _12:43 10.04.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, чтоб тебя! Какого хрена ты делаешь в моих трусах и в моем блоге?!  
  
 _12:44 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Не бушуй, волчара =))) Мои трусы ты сам вчера порвал, а в блоге у тебя автосохранение пароля  
  
 _12:45 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _12:46 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Так! Я вот сейчас не понял! Кто такая Дженнифер Блейк??!!!  
  
 _12:47 10.04.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Наша преподша по английской литературе, Стайлз, ты чего?  
  
 _12:47 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 А, да, точно. Все равно, какого хрена ты переписываешься с ней, а, волчара??  
  
 _12:48 10.04.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Мы обсуждали успеваемость Айзека, Стайлз. И НЕ ХРЕН ЛЕЗТЬ В МОИ ЛИЧНЫЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ. Я сейчас сменю пароль.  
  
 _12:49 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Да мне по хрен, что вы там обсуждали, задница! Я, надеюсь, ты уже подзабыл, какой мучительно-долгой и болезненной была вчерашняя регенерация, потому что я тебе сейчас это напомню!!!!!!!111  
  
 _12:50 10.04.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Стайлз, эй, Стайлз! У меня и правда проблемы с успеваемостью=((  
  
 _12:51 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 С тобой я позанимаюсь вечером. А сейчас, прости, кудряш, у меня кое-какие дела.  
  
 _12:52 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Дерек, если что, можешь отсидеться у нас=)))  
  
 _12:53 10.03.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Я не пущу его на порог! Будет знать, как обижать моего Стайлза!  
  
 _12:54 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Тв... КОГО???  
  
 _12:55 10.04.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Господи, Стайлз! Я просто попросил ее дать возможность Айзеку переписать тест. Она ответила: "Хорошо, мистер Хейл. Завтра в три." ЭТО ВСЕ!  
  
 _12:56 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Я ничего не слышу, потому что перезаряжаю Глок отца. Ла-ла.  
  
 _12:57 10.04.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Кто-нибудь образумьте этого идиота...  
  
 _12:58 10.04.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Прости, Дерек. Но у него пушка, а регенерация там, похоже, действительно не самая приятная =(((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	47. Запись №46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 10.04.2013, 19:03

Семейная жизнь отстой.  
 _Сменил пароль._

Comments:  
  
 _19:04 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Стайлз, на твоем месте я не стал бы так часто злоупотреблять регенерацией. А то как-нибудь она возьмет и не сработает  
  
 _19:05 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 А ты за своей регенерацией следи, Джексон  
  
 _19:06 10.04.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Воу, Стайлз, да ты опасен! Как там, кстати, братик? Ведет себя послушно?  
  
 _19:07 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Ручной котенок просто =)))))))))))  
  
 _19:08 10.04.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Стайлз, душка, не забывай, что твой котенок Хейл. А в данном случае прилагательное "ручной" применимо только к слову граната))  
  
 _19:09 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Угрожаешь, дядюшка?  
  
 _19:10 10.04.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Да ни боже мой. Волнуюсь за тебя,  _племянничек_.  
  
 _19:11 10.04.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Ну все, Стайлз, в семью тебя приняли =)))  
  
 _19:12 10.04.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Стайлз! Когда мы с Корой поженимся по-настоящему, мы с тобой станем реальными бро!! И еще, если Дерек вдруг тебя обидит, ты ведь знаешь, кого звать?!  
  
 _19:13 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
  - это Стайлз и Скотт  
  
 _19:13 10.04.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон!!  
  
 _19:14 10.04.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
   
  
 _19:15 10.04.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
  - это Джексон!  
  
 _19:16 10.04.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Это лягушка, придурок.  
  
 _19:16 10.04.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Значит, я не ошибся =))))  
  
 _19:17 10.04.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Кора, ты снова забыла, кто распоряжается твоим наследством? И, Стайлз, я тебе сказал, это был последний раз. Ты меня понял?  
  
 _19:17 10.04.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Блядь, Стайлз, что это за херня у меня на аватаре?!  
  
 _19:18 10.04.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Не мог же я не оставить тебе "пасхалочку" напоследок =))))))))))  
  
 _19:18 10.04.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Сталйз!! Когда я сказал насчет  _последнего_  раза, я не пошутил!  
  
 _19:19 10.04.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Упс, кажется, кто-то только что сорвал у своей ручной гранаты чеку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	48. Запись №47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 10.05.2013, 10:34

Ну и кто из нас теперь ручной котенок?  
 _Но шериф меня точно прикончит._

Comments:  
  
 _10:35 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Мнгх. Добре утро =))  
  
 _10:36 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Оо, кажется, кто-то вчера идеально провел воспитательную работу  
  
 _10:37 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
   
  
 _10:38 10.05.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, у тебя точно все хорошо?  
  
 _10:39 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Лидия, свет очей моих! Мне стыдно писать тебе такое, но у меня хорошо все настолько, что я почти не могу говорить и еле ползаю =)  
  
 _10:40 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _10:41 10.05.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 О, я рада за тебя, дорогой=))  
  
 _10:42 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Меня сейчас стошнит=(  
  
 _10:43 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Всегда знал, что из вас двоих быстрее залетишь ты, Джекси  
  
 _10:44 10.05.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Кстати, Стайлз, ты ведь проверял тогда почту?  
  
 _10:44 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Проверял  
  
 _10:45 10.05.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Так. Вы о чем, чтоб вас?!  
  
 _10:46 10.05.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Не волнуйся, дорогой племянник, это наши  _семейные_  дела со Стайлзом.  
  
 _10:47 10.05.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Дерек, ты оставил аватарку, это так  _мило_  =)))  
  
 _10:48 10.05.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Кора, еще немного и ты уедешь в Лондон вместо Джексона.  
  
 _10:49 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _10:50 10.05.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Или вместе с ним.  
  
 _10:51 10.05.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Ты бука, братец. Только Стайлз и может найти на тебя управу))) Как бы он меня ни раздражал, я рада, что ты связался именно с ним.  
  
 _10:52 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 О, Кора, это так  _мило_. Хочешь, я и тебе аватарку сделаю?  
  
 _10:53 10.05.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Только попробуй,  _зятек_  
  
 _10:54 10.05.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Хватит заигрывать с моей сестрой!! Агрх. Мне пойти на восьмой воспитательный заход?  
  
 _10:55 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Волчара, полегче! Пожалей... папу! Да, папу! Он отсыпается после ночной смены!  
  
 _10:56 10.05.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Восьмой?  
  
 _10:57 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	49. Запись №48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saturday, 10.05.2013, 21:59

Весь вечер регенерировал. Шериф пока не смирился.  
 _Надо купить Стайлзу кляп._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _22:00 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Я кляп давно предлагал. Еще в начальной школе.  
  
 _22:01 10.05.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дерек, а ты его к нам почаще приводи =))) Ты же знаешь, мы спокойней к этому относимся)))  
  
 _22:02 10.05.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Да-да, в прошлый раз нам понравилось)))  
  
 _22:03 10.05.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Ну кому как...  
  
 _22:04 10.05.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Кто бы говорил, кудряш=))))))))  
  
 _22:05 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _22:05 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Серьезно, если к тем двоим я уже как-то привык. И мы  _пили_  вместе. То Айзек и Питер... Нет, к такому я пока не готов.  
  
 _22:06 10.05.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Выпьем?))  
  
 _22:07 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Да я лучше послушаю все откровения Стилински!!  
  
 _22:08 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Ты точно в этом уверен?  
  
 _22:09 10.05.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Ради такого случая даже я добавлю))  
  
 _22:10 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Питер! Я согласен!!  
  
 _22:11 10.05.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Заметано  
  
 _22:12 10.05.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Джексон, ты был мне почти другом... Я буду скучать по тебе  
  
 _22:13 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Да вы все Хейлы упоротые!!  
  
 _22:14 10.05.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Да ладно))) Мы милахи))) Вот Дерек вообще душка) Он во сне как плюшевая игрушка)) И щетина у него, когда отрастет такая мягкая на ощупь))) Ай, Дерек, не бей меня!  
  
 _22:15 10.05.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 И ТЫ ХЕЙЛ!!!  
  
 _22:15 10.05.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Дошло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	50. Запись №49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 10.06.2013, 15:59

Пикник. В компании МакКолла, Коры и Стайлза. Угадайте, чья идея.  
 _Лучше с шерифом пообедать._

Comments:  
  
 _16:00 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 Да ладно тебе, волчара! Мы отлично проводим время!)))  
  
 _16:01 10.06.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Говори за себя. Ты копошишься так, будто к тебе в штаны забрались муравьи.  
  
 _16:02 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 У тебя пресс слишком твердый, чтобы на нем было удобно лежать =(((  
  
 _16:03 10.06.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 У тебя какие-то  _претензии_  к моему прессу, Стайлз?  
  
 _16:04 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 Нет, знаешь, он совершенно чудесный. И большую часть времени, когда я его вижу (потому что ты в принципе большую часть времени проводишь без майки, даже  _осенью_ ), я хочу его облизать. Или потрогать. Или сначала потрогать, а потом облизать.  
  
 _16:05 10.06.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Продолжай. И, возможно, я позволю тебе это сделать.  
  
 _16:06 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 О, Дерек. Как-будто ты сможешь мне  _запретить_. Но дело в том, что он действительно слишком жесткий, и моей голове, черт возьми неудобно!  
  
 _16:07 10.06.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Спустись  _ниже_.  
  
 _16:07 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 Серьезно? Полагаешь, если я спущусь, там останется хоть что-то  _мягкое_?  
  
 _16:08 10.06.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 А ты проверь)  
  
 _16:09 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 Бог мой. Волчара. Когда ты такой, ты... ты пиздец. С ума сойти!  
  
 _16:10 10.06.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
   
  
 _16:10 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 Лидия! А я и думаю, чего-то не хватает! Почему же Джексон - великий-поборник-морали - еще не объявился?  
  
 _16:11 10.06.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Он уже давно в обмороке из-за вас. А вы не останавливайтесь.  
  
 _16:12 10.06.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Продолжайте, прошу вас!  
  
 _16:13 10.06.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
   
  
 _16:14 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 Знаешь, Дерек... Мне начинает казаться, что Джексон из всей этой компании гнусных извращенцев  ~~простилидия~~  самый нормальный. Даже Скотт, который сейчас проверяет на крепость пресс Коры, проигрывает ему...  
  
 _16:14 10.06.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_   
  
 Господи, Дерек! Да не бей ты Скотта!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	51. Запись №50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 10.07.2013, 12:44

Сегодня утром снова столкнулся с шерифом. Предложил мне устроиться на работу.  
 _Выписал штраф за парковку._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _12:44 10.07.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Можно сказать, тебя приняли в семью  
  
 _12:45 10.07.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Все правильно. Твой тесть заботится о том, чтобы ты смог обеспечить его сына.  
  
 _12:46 10.07.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Я и так могу обеспечить его сына. Смог бы. Если бы захотел.  
  
 _12:47 10.07.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 А пора бы и начать=)))  
  
 _12:48 10.07.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Питер, наш брак  _не действителен_. Я вообще до сих пор не пойму, почему я поддерживаю этот фарс.  
  
 _12:49 10.07.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Мне казалось, ты уже прошел стадию отрицания  
  
 _12:50 10.07.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Напомни, когда там твой самолет в Лондон?  
  
 _12:51 10.07.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Мы улетает завтра  
  
 _12:51 10.07.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Но интернет в Лондоне у меня тоже есть  
  
 _12:52 10.07.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
   
  
 _12:53 10.07.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Ух ты! Альфа-смайл!=))) Кстати, Джексон, насчет сегодняшней прощальной вечеринки все в силе?  
  
 _12:54 10.07.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Конечно. Ты точно уверен, что в лофте Дерека будет  _удобно_?  
  
 _12:55 10.07.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 ЧТО?!  
  
 _12:56 10.07.13 from **Biles_Halinski** :_  
  
 Спокойно, волчара! Убери клыки. Ты их, по-любому, сейчас выпустил. И когти убери. И шерстку. Хоть она у тебя и мягонькая, но смотрится жутковато. Я уверен, что провести вечеринку в твоем лофте - прекрасная идея! К тому же, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы папа узнал о том, что ты все еще отказываешься признать наш с тобой брак и не собираешься меня  _обеспечивать_?  
  
 _12:57 10.07.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Это, мать твою, шантаж!  
  
 _12:58 10.07.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Это семейная жизнь, дорогой. Добро пожаловать))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	52. Запись №51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tuesday, 10.08.2013, 16:54

Посадили Джексона с Лидией в самолет. На меня все косились.  
 _Что вчера было?_

Comments:  
  
 _16:55 10.08.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_   
  
 Пусть это тебе лучше расскажет Стайлз. Не хочу лишать его такого удовольствия =)))  
  
 _16:56 10.08.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 О да, дорогой племянник, ты был звездой вечеринки))  
  
 _16:57 10.08.13 from **Lydia.** :_   
  
 Дерек, ты меня очень  _удивил_ )))  
  
 _16:58 10.08.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Если даже Лидия  _удивлена_ , что говорить обо мне)))  
  
 _16:58 10.08.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Братец, беру свои слова обратно! Ты вовсе не старый и скучный)))  
  
 _16:59 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Да что, блять, вчера было?? Стайл все еще спит. И он весь  _искусанный_.  
  
 _16:59 10.08.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_   
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _17:00 10.08.13 from **Lydia.** :_   
  
 Дерек, я Джексона после вчерашнего-то еле откачала. Не смущай его больше))  
  
 _17:00 10.08.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_   
  
 Я не смущен, Лидия. Я  _возмущен_.  
  
 _17:01 10.08.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Смущенный Джексон это, должно быть, мило)))  
  
 _17:02 10.08.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Корррра?? И да, Дерек, ты вчера знатно отжег. Даже круче, чем тогда в Вегасе! Правда Вегас я сам плохо помню=(  
  
 _17:03 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Если вы сейчас не скажете, в чем дело, я напомню, кто здесь альфа.  
  
 _17:03 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Уймись,  _тигр_. Ты вчера весь вечер это напоминал и доказывал. На мне места живого нет.  
  
 _17:04 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз?  
  
 _17:05 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Да-да, и имя ты меня заставил поменять.  
  
 _17:06 10.08.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
   
  
 _17:06 10.08.13 from **Lydia.** :_   
  
   
  
 _17:06 10.08.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
   
  
 _17:06 10.08.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
   
  
 _17:06 10.08.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
   
  
 _17:07 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Что  _еще_?  
  
 _17:07 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Помимо того, что ты напился и захотел станцевать стриптиз? А потом тебе вожжа под хвост попала, и ты решил, что на меня кто-то может позариться, поэтому заставил поменять имя тут и на фейсбуке? А еще позвонил моему отцу и потребовал, чтобы он сделал мне новое свидетельство о рождении? Ладно, чувак, я все понимаю. Я могу переделать права и медицинскую страховку, если в тебе так взыграли твои  _собственнические чувства_. Но объясни мне,  _как_  у двух Стилински мог бы родиться Хейл? А ты, между прочим, настаивал, что я твой с рождения.  
  
 _17:08 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 О, Господи.  
  
 _17:08 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Мне продолжать,  _бэмби_?  
  
 _17:09 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 БЭМБИ??!  
  
 _17:10 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Угу. Где-то между половиной первого и часом ночи ты велел так себя называть. Примерно тогда и отключился Джексон, к слову. Хотя, может, не из-за бэмби, а потому что аккурат перед этим ты начал кусать мою шею, проревев на пару кварталов, что я твоя самка и ты меня сейчас пометишь.  
  
 _17:11 10.08.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Как-будто никто и так не догадался.  
  
 _17:11 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Точно, спасибо, кудряш. После бэмби, который, кстати, как-то не прижился, возможно потому, что ты почему-то обиделся на это слово и потребовал звать тебя тигром, начались угрозы. Ты потребовал с каждого поставить подпись под, цитирую, "Пактом о неприближении и непротягивании своих похотливых ручонок к Стайлзу-теперь-принадлежащему-Дереку-Хейлу, особенно это касается тебя, Джексон, свали уже в Лондон". Затем мы все поехали к нотариусу (то-то он был рад всех нас видеть в два часа ночи) и заверили Пакт нотариально.  
  
 _17:12 10.08.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 И ехали мы при этом все в твоей камаро, братец. До сих пор боюсь вспоминать, как мы туда все влезли. И где при этом были руки дяди Питера.  
  
 _17:13 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Это  _все_?  
  
 _17:14 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Почти)) Ты вызвался лично развезти всех по домам. Питер категорически отказывался выходить на кладбище, но ты был настойчив. А бедняге Джексону пришлось добираться пешком из городского Террариума. Но в целом все вышло довольно славно. Мы вернулись в лофт, где ты повесил "Пакт" в гостиной на самом видном месте и торжественно пообещал выдернуть мне ноги, если я когда-нибудь решусь тебе изменить. Потом ты снова меня немного покусал и вырубился. Как раз Питер добрел домой и помог мне дотащить тебя до кровати.  
  
 _17:15 10.08.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Все это  _правда_?  
  
 _17:16 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Видели бы вы сейчас его лицо! Само раскаяние!)))) Ладно, ладно, Дерек! Успокойся, я немного приукрасил)))  
  
 _17:16 10.08.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Стриптиза не было))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	53. Запись №52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 10.09.2013, 20:00

Обед с шерифом побил все рекорды неловкости.  
 _Никогда. Больше. Не. Буду. Пить._

Comments:

  
 _20:01 10.09.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Мы долетели отлично, спасибо))  
  
 _20:02 10.09.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Здорово! Привет Лидии)))  
  
 _20:02 10.09.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Братец, думаю, шериф не убил тебя только потому, что Стайлз сегодня, когда я видела его в последний раз, сиял так, словно он серебряная ложка и его полировали пару дней без передышки)))  
  
 _20:03 10.09.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 OMG, Кора!!  
  
 _20:03 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Мы прерывались на еду=)))  
  
 _20:04 10.09.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _20:05 10.09.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, перед уходом твой отец кое-что мне сказал.  
  
 _20:06 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Позвони=))  
  
 _20:08 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
  О да, узнаю папу! Он благословил нас и сказал, что если Дерек еще хоть раз посмеет от меня отказаться, то в следующий раз он воспользуется ножом, а не пистолетом.  
  
 _20:09 10.09.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Кто-то попал Пожизненный абонемент на Стилински - это не круто!  
  
 _20:10 10.09.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Я бы поступил также, будь у меня Стайлз))  
  
 _20:10 10.09.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
   
  
 _20:10 10.09.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
   
  
 _20:11 10.09.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 О, Господи! Я имел в виду, будь Стайлз моим сыном!  
  
 _20:12 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 В следующий раз  _имей_  аккуратнее, если он снова решит меня пометить, разбираться я приду с тобой,  _дядюшка_.  
  
 _20:13 10.09.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Кому-то что-то не нравится?  
  
 _20:13 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
  _Серьезно_ , волчара? Я еще минимум неделю не смогу раздеваться на людях!  
  
 _20:14 10.09.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Ты будешь раздеваться на людях минимум -  _никогда_.  
  
 _20:15 10.09.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Как интересно=)))))  
  
 _20:15 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 А ты подумал о моих потребностях?! Может у меня непреодолимое желание раздеваться на людях! В конце концов, это мое личное право, закрепленное конституцией!  
  
 _20:16 10.09.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Если уж на то пошло, раздеваться на людях как раз-таки запрещено почти во всех штатах.  
  
 _20:17 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 О, кто бы говорил, мистер любитель-посверкать-своими-сосками!  
  
 _20:18 10.09.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз. Я. Ясно. Выразился?  
  
 _20:19 10.09.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Бог ты мой, знал бы, что ты такой собственник, в жизни не сказал бы тебе "да"  
  
 _20:20 10.09.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Но ты сказал, есть свидетели. Так что терпи,  _дорогой_ =)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	54. Запись №53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 10.10.2013, 21:50

Позвонил Стайлз, заявил, что нам предстоит серьезный разговор.  
 _На всякий случай приготовил ужин._

Comments:  
  
 _21:51 10.10.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Боже, неужели Большой и плохой волк боится своего худосочного муженька?  
  
 _21:52 10.10.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Ну, Стайлз по крайней мере покрупнее Лидии))  
  
 _21:53 10.10.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Намекаешь, что я у нее под каблуком? Ха-ха!  
  
 _21:53 10.10.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон, может вернешься уже в кровать? Нам скоро вставать.  
  
 _21:54 10.10.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Ручной песик Джекси)))  
  
 _21:55 10.10.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дай пять, дорогая!  
  
 _21:56 10.10.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 А никому, кроме меня, не интересно, что там задумал Стилински?  
  
 _21:57 10.10.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Какой Стилински? Я не знаю никаких Стилински, кроме шерифа=)))  
  
 _21:58 10.10.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Ха-ха,  _сестричка_ =)) Дерек, я тебе, кажется, уже говорил, что будет, если ты продолжишь общаться с мисс Блейк?  
  
 _21:59 10.10.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Оо, кажется, вечером дома будет битва титанов))  
  
 _22:00 10.10.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Айзек, у тебя опять проблемы с учебой?  
  
 _22:01 10.10.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Если бы  
  
 _22:02 10.10.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Что? Что за херня, Дерек?  
  
 _22:03 10.10.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Да, Дерек. Что за хреня??  
  
 _22:03 10.10.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 МакКолл Но, Дерек, и правда.  
  
 _22:03 10.10.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дерек, что ты молчишь?  
  
 _22:04 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Да я все жду, когда Стайлз начнет ревновать еще и к Финнстоку, и к Харрису.  
  
 _22:05 10.10.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Фу, Дерек=(((  
  
 _22:06 10.10.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Так ты приходил в школу не к ней? Говорил со всеми?  
  
 _22:07 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Да, Стайлз,  _не к ней_. И да, Стайлз, со всеми.  
  
 _22:08 10.10.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 И в чем причина? Отвечай, чтоб тебя! И без своих волчьих недомолвок! Всю душу вынешь своими гребаными секретами! Упрямый волчара.  
  
 _22:09 10.10.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Воу, кое-кто серьезно разошелся))  
  
 _22:09 10.10.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Джексон, отвали. А то я созвонюсь с Лидией и ты пожалеешь, что уехал всего лишь в Лондон, а не на Юпитер!  
  
 _22:10 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, прекрати кипятиться. Никто не виноват в твоей беспричинной ревности.  
  
 _22:11 10.10.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Твою мать, Дерек! Может хватит уже?  
  
 _22:12 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Ладно. Я просто узнавал, не отразится ли на твоей учебе двухнедельное отсутствие в школе.  
  
 _22:12 10.10.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 С хрена ли мне где-то болтаться две недели? Намекаешь, что помимо меток по всему телу меня ожидает какая-нибудь неведомая хуйня, из-за которой я не смогу выйти на улицу? А ну быстро рассказывай, что меня еще ждет?!  
  
 _22:13 10.10.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Стайлз, я думаю, Дерек намекает на кое-что другое=))  
  
 _22:14 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Проверь почту,  _Стайлз_.  
  
 _22:15 10.10.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дерек, это как-то связано с нашей сегодняшней поездкой в турагентство?))  
  
 _22:15 10.10.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 О, БОЖЕ! ГАВАЙИ? ЧЕРТОВЫ ГРЕБАНЫЕ  _ГАВАЙИ_? СЕРЬЕЗНО??!!!! МОЙ БОГ, ДЕРЕК. Это так по-гейски=)))))))))))  
  
 _22:16 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
  _Заткнись_ , Стайлз.  
  
 _22:17 10.10.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Братец, ты такой романтик)))  
  
 _22:17 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
  _Заткнись_ , Кора.  
  
 _22:17 10.10.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 omg, вы только посмотрите, смущенный Хейл)))  
  
 _22:17 10.10.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
  _Заткнись_ , Джексон.  
  
 _22:17 10.10.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	55. Запись №54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 10.12.2013, 23:55

Шериф одобрил поездку.  
 _Стайлз умеет быть благодарным._

Comments:  
  
 _23:56 10.11.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 И сколько раз тебе пришлось регенерировать, пока шериф не согласился?  
  
 _23:56 10.11.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Мне больше интересно, сколько раз Стайлз его отблагодарил  
  
 _23:57 10.11.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Кудряш, ты стал таким испорченным. Узнаю влияние дядюшки=))  
  
 _23:57 10.11.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
   
  
 _23:58 10.11.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Я очень положительно на него влияю!  
  
 _23:58 10.11.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Ага, как только увидишь, сразу куда-нибудь положишь  
  
 _23:59 10.11.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Дай пять, братец!  
  
 _23:59 10.11.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Держи,  _сестричка_ =)))  
  
 _00:00 10.12.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Стайлз, раз уж вы еще не спите, может ответишь?  
  
 _00:01 10.12.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Не могу=)) Все мои сообщения строго модерируются)) Модератор лежит рядом и в случае нарушения сразу дает в бан=((  
  
 _00:02 10.12.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 О, БОЖЕ! Ну наконец-то я смогу читать этот блог без риска получить моральную травму!  
  
 _00:03 10.12.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Я могу рассказать тебе, как Стайлз называет Дерека, когда думает, что их никто не слышит))) Могу даже позвонить!  
  
 _00:04 10.12.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
  Отберите кто-нибудь у него мой номер!!  
  
 _00:05 10.12.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Не волнуйся, Джекси. Модератор не поленился поднять свой прекрасный зад с кровати, нашел нарушителя и прописал ему в бан))  
  
 _00:06 10.12.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Это было больно, Дерек, черт возьми(  
  
 _00:07 10.12.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Ну что, кто-нибудь еще желает  _пофлудить_?  
  
 _00:08 10.12.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Мне твоя модерация не страшна)))  
  
 _00:08 10.12.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Это ты зря сказал=((  
  
 _00:09 10.12.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Слушай моего мужа, Уиттмор. Потому что ты рано или поздно прилетишь сюда. И, боюсь, просто не перенесешь единовременной  _выплаты_ всех штрафов.  
  
 _00:10 10.12.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Мне сейчас показалось, или Дерек впервые публично назвал Стайлза "мой муж"? Это так  _мило_ =)))  
  
 _00:11 10.12.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Черт, Дерек! А бан-то за что??!  
  
 _00:12 10.12.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 =)))))  
  
 _00:13 10.12.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Да чтоб тебя, Дерек!  
  
 _00:14 10.12.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Дерек, хватит ходить по квартире с таким угрюмым видом и всех  _банить_! Дерек! Дерек, не подходи ко мне!! Дерек, я пожалуюсь папе! ДеркувялопдляывампиЯВчлБЫЬСЮ.ДБС...  
  
 _00:15 10.12.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Ну все, судя по звукам, Стайлза вычислили по IP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	56. Запись №55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 10.13.2013, 03:41

Стайлз наконец выпустил меня поесть. В четыре утра.  
 _А завтра у него снова нет занятий._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _03:42 10.13.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _03:43 10.13.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 О, Джексон, брось)) Завидовать не хорошо.  
  
 _03:44 10.13.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Еще  _я_  не завидовал Дереку Хейлу. Ты-то, кстати, почему не спишь?  
  
 _03:45 10.13.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 У меня тоже молодой любовник=))) Дерек, оставь мне хоть немного пиццы!  
  
 _03:46 10.13.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Прости, Питер, но Стайлзу она нужней!  
  
 _03:47 10.13.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 О, кажется, тут кто-то повзрослел и начал  _обеспечивать_  свою пару?))  
  
 _03:48 10.13.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Правильно! Помимо белка мне требуются еще и углеводы! Очень много углеводов! Дерек, если ты сейчас не вернешься, я начну без тебя=)))  
  
 _03:49 10.13.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Если начнешь без меня, я  _без тебя_  съем пиццу.  
  
 _03:50 10.13.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Шантажист=(( И за что я только тебя люблю(((  
  
 _03:51 10.13.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ого, какие признания пошли)))  
  
 _03:51 10.13.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Иди ты, Джексон. Сейчас 4 утра. За последние двадцать часов я кончил раз больше, чем мне лет. Да я сейчас весь мир люблю!  
  
 _03:52 10.13.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз?  
  
 _03:53 10.13.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
   
  
 _03:54 10.13.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Питер, когда ты уже вы ~~тра~~ бьешь из него это любопытство?! Даже прекрасная Лидия Мартин в таких подробностях не интересуется моей личной жизнью. А за последнее время мы с ней очень сблизились, знаешь ли. И то ей порой хватает такта...  
  
 _03:55 10.13.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз  
  
 _03:56 10.13.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
   
  
 _03:57 10.13.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
   
  
 _03:58 10.13.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 О! Ну от тебя, Лидия, я такого не ожидал! Какой пример ты подаешь этим извращенцам?!  
  
 _03:59 10.13.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз.  
  
 _03:59 10.13.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Ну что "Стайлз"? Что "Стайлз"-то??!! Что ты заладил? Что привязался ко мне? Ну да, люблю я тебя! А то будто и так не ясно было((( Ну вот я признался. Добился своего, волчара?  
  
 _04:00 10.13.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Стайлз, прекрати истерику) Я тебя тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	57. Запись №56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday, 10.14.2013, 02:32

Стайлз подарил мне кольцо с гравировкой. И PS-3. И новую плазму. И шелковые трусы. И чехлы для камаро. И пену для бритья. И фикус в горшке.  
 _Я впечатлен._  
  
 _02:33 10.14.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Ну главное-то кольцо))  
  
 _02:34 10.14.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Нет, главное, PS=)))))))))))))))  
  
 _02:35 10.14.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Определенно, плазма нам нужна!))  
  
 _02:36 10.14.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Надеюсь, вы не ждете, что я обрадуюсь шелковым трусам?((  
  
 _02:37 10.14.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Запиши мой адрес в Лондоне!  
  
 _02:38 10.14.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Это что, мне достается фикус?=((  
  
 _02:39 10.14.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Детка, можешь забрать себе пену для бритья)))  
  
 _02:40 10.14.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 По-моему, Дереку она все же нужнее...  
  
 _02:41 10.14.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _02:42 10.14.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Скотт, неужто начинаешь вписываться в семью?)) Маме привет!  
  
 _02:43 10.14.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
   
  
 _02:44 10.14.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Стайлз всегда был несколько не воздержан при выборе подарков))  
  
 _02:45 10.14.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
 Спасибо, что хоть чехлы мне оставили,  _родственнички_.  
  
 _02:46 10.14.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Дерек, открою тебе секрет...  
  
 _02:47 10.14.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 На самом деле, чехлы не совсем подходят на камаро.  
  
 _02:48 10.14.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Ладно, они совсем не подходят на камаро(  
  
 _02:49 10.14.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Я просто надеялся, что нежно-голубые чехлы ты просто даже не станешь распаковывать, и я заберу их себе)))  
  
 _02:50 10.14.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
   
  
 _02:51 10.14.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Дорогой Стайлз)) Неужели ты еще не понял, что от тебя Дерек вытерпит все. Даже голубые чехлы=)))  
  
 _02:52 10.14.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Кстати, а что написано на кольце-то?   
  
 _02:53 10.14.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
 Кудряш, твое любопытство пора лечить амбулаторно!  
  
 _02:54 10.14.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Пойду, поставлю ему пару капельниц... ректально.  
  
 _02:55 10.14.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _02:56 10.14.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Джексон, мне пора к косметологу. Сиди, запоминай, потом расскажешь!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	58. Запись №57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tuesday, 10.15.2013, 16:29

Вылетаем в пятницу вечером.  
 _Мне нужны плавки._  
  
 _16:30 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Тебе не нужны плавки=)))))))))))))))  
  
 _16:31 10.15.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
А фотки будут?   
  
_16:32 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Питер, по-моему, твое амбулаторное лечение ни хрена не помогает!  
  
 _16:33 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Но фотки я вам обеспечу  
  
 _16:34 10.15.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
Стайлз, этот остров _обитаемый_. Я не могу расхаживать там голым.  
  
 _16:35 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Ты делаешь мне больно своими словами(( Стайлз расстроен. Стайлзу требуется моральная компенсация. Давай, мы представим, что мы уже на Гавайях и ты походишь для меня без плавок?  
  
 _16:36 10.15.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_   
  
Слишком много информации!!  
  
 _16:36 10.15.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_   
  
А, черт с вами, продолжайте. Я конспектирую для Лидии=(((  
  
 _16:37 10.15.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Стайлз, я присмотрю за фикусом)))  
  
 _16:38 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Лучше присмотри за Питером. Фикусы пока не грозятся захватить мир.  
  
 _16:39 10.15.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Я постараюсь держать себя в руках  
  
 _16:39 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Смотри у меня, крипи-дядюшка! У Стайлза везде есть глаза и уши!  
  
 _16:40 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Итак, Дерек...  
  
 _16:41 10.15.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
Стайлз, я не буду с тобой играть в _Гавайи_  
  
 _16:41 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Ну, Дерек=))))))))))))))))  
  
 _16:41 10.15.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
А если я скажу _"пожалуйста"_? Ты же знаешь, _как_ я умею говорить "пожалуйста"  
  
 _16:42 10.15.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
Хорошо. Иди готовь свои _Гавайи_. Я сейчас приду.  
  
 _16:43 10.15.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Кажется, тут из кого-то вьют веревки  
  
 _16:44 10.15.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
О, Питер, заткнись! Он их и из тебя вьет. Все, я ушел.  
  
 _16:45 10.15.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Я, надеюсь, ты все же установил камеру, как собирался?)))  
  
 _16:46 10.15.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Обижаешь, детка)))  
  
 _16:50 10.15.13 from **Sheriff_Stilinski‎** :_  
  
Дерек, Стайлз, вы тут? Мы с Мелиссой сейчас заедем. Она приготовила для вас праздничный обед.  
  
 _16:51 10.15.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
Я очень рада за вас, мальчики)) Мы приготовили вам небольшой сюрприз.  
  
 _16:52 10.15.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_   
  
Ох, кажется, чьи-то гавайи накрылись  
  
 _16:53 10.15.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
О, шериф! Вас разбанили))) Мелисса, какой _приятный_ сюрприз)))  
  
 _16:54 10.15.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Может, все же предупредим Дерека со Стайлзом?  
  
 _16:53 10.15.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Нет, Айзек) Это же _сюрприз_!  
  
 _16:54 10.15.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
Здравствуй, Питер) О чем вы?  
  
 _16:55 10.15.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Нет-нет, мы о своем)) Приезжайте! Вас там _очень_ ждут!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	59. Запись №58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 10.16.2013, 23:36

Стайлз набил уже четыре чемодана.  
 _Чувствую, проще оставить Стайлза._  
  
  
 _23:37 10.16.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Чувак, да ты издеваешься! Лидия убьет меня, если не будет никаких подробностей!  
  
 _23:37 10.16.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Триста баксов, Джексон. И у тебя будет столько подробностей, что до конца жизни не забудешь.  
  
 _23:38 10.16.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Триста баксов?! А не охуел ли ты, Лейхи??  
  
 _23:38 10.16.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Уверяю, там есть, на что посмотреть  
  
 _23:39 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Для Лидии сделаю бесплатный экземпляр=))  
  
 _23:40 10.16.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Только попадись мне, старый извращенец!! Признавайся, где ты прячешься?!  
  
 _23:41 10.16.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
Питер. Лучше тебе вернуться домой и отдать нам оригинал видео по _доброй_ воле.  
  
 _23:42 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Сколько экспрессии! Да вы же станете звездами)) Что вам не нравится?  
  
 _23:43 10.16.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Мне семнадцать, придурок! Мой отец шериф! Кстати, я еще не простил тебе вчерашней выходки. Мне кажется, папа еще долго будет спать с открытыми глазами.  
  
 _23:44 10.16.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
А мама сказала, что ей даже понравилось... Передавала, что вы отлично смотритесь вместе. Совсем вместе. Господи. Я все еще не верю, что обсуждал с мамой, как вы смотритесь _совсем вместе_.  
  
 _23:45 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Всегда чувствовал в Мелиссе родственную душу!  
  
 _23:46 10.16.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_  
  
Питер, вернись домой!!  
  
 _23:47 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Дерек, милый, ты что-то путаешь)) Это твоему мужу семнадцать, вот им и командуй. А, прости, я совсем забыл, это же _он тобой командует_  
  
 _23:48 10.16.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Питер, или ты вернешь видео, или я вспомню некоторые уроки Дитона. Отдай мне чертово видео!!!  
  
 _23:49 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Хорошо, Стайлз. Твоя взяла. Ты получишь свое видео  
  
 _23:49 10.16.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
О Боже!! Неужели! И как же?  
  
 _23:50 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
За триста баксов!  
  
 _23:51 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
А за сотню сверху я сделаю вам еще и блуперсы  
  
 _23:52 10.16.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_  
  
Ну все, Питер. Берегись.  
  
 _23:53 10.16.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Мне с блуперсами, пожалуйста!  
  
 _23:54 10.16.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
Мне очень неловко просить...  
  
 _23:55 10.16.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Мелииса, дорогая! Конечно я сделаю тебе копию!! И расширенную версию))) Могу даже с комментариями оператора И совершенно бесплатно!  
  
 _23:56 10.16.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
Вообще-то, я хотела попросить - можно меня как-то отписать от этих дискуссий?? Это рабочий компьютер. И, кажется, мой шеф узнал о сексуальной жизни посторонних ему людей немного больше, чем хотел бы за всю свою жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	60. Запись №59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday, 10.18.2013, 23:38

Час назад заселились. Стайлз уже успел искупаться.  
 _И напугать своим голым задом пару туристов._

Comments:  
  
 _23:38 10.18.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificen** t:_  
  
Что, плавки все же не понадобились?  
  
 _23:39 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Черт! Ну я не думал, что еще кто-то захочет купаться в полночь! И вообще, не такой уж я и страшный((  
  
 _23:40 10.18.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
Стайлз, я к тебе год привыкал.  
  
 _23:41 10.18.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificen** t:_  
  
Я с начальной школы не могу привыкнуть!  
  
 _23:42 10.18.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
А мне Стайлз сразу понравился)) И стал нравиться еще больше, когда я увидел, _как_ он может выгибаться...  
  
 _23:43 10.18.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
Питер, ты ведь понимаешь, что мне теперь придется тебя снова убить?  
  
 _23:44 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Я помогу тебе избавиться от трупа!!  
  
 _23:45 10.18.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Смотрите-ка, спелись))))))  
  
 _23:45 10.18.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificen** t:_  
  
Кстати, Питер, Лидия передавал спасибо!  
  
 _23:46 10.18.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Только Лидия? Джексон, я же помню твою нездоровую фиксацию на Стайлзе))) Ни за что не поверю, что ты не воспользовался такой возможностью!  
  
 _23:47 10.18.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificen** t:_  
  
Что? Нет у меня никакой фиксации на Стилински! Это оскорбительное заявление!  
  
 _23:48 10.18.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
О, ну конечно)) Это ведь я ошивался тут постоянно, вынюхивая подробности их личной жизни  
  
 _23:49 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
  
  
_23:50 10.18.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Ладно, я тоже. Но насчет Джексона ты, Стайлз, не можешь отрицать)))  
  
 _23:51 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Айзек)) Что насчет тебя? Признайся, ты от меня тоже без ума?)))  
  
 _23:52 10.18.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Ну, я не могу сказать, что откровенно без ума. Но то видео определенно заставило меня пересмотреть мое отношение...  
  
 _23:53 10.18.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
Вы тут все, похоже, слегка ОХУЕЛИ?! Не забыли, что говорите о моем муже?  
  
 _23:54 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Арр! Дерек, ты был так горяч сейчас))) Мокрый после купания, небритый, злой. Да ты буквально изнасиловал свой айпад, пока писал ответ))))))))))))  
  
 _23:55 10.18.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificen** t:_  
  
Слишком много... Впрочем, продолжайте!  
  
 _23:56 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Так вот, Дерек)) Я понял, почему у них у всех фиксация на мне))  
  
 _23:56 10.18.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
У нас нет фиксации на тебе!  
  
 _23:56 10.18.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Я бы не назвал это именно фиксацией))  
  
 _23:56 10.18.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificen** t:_  
  
Это не гребаная фиксация!  
  
 _23:57 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Уймитесь, _бэты_ )) Думаю, они все тянутся ко мне с таким нездоровым энтузиазмом, потому что я принадлежу тебе. И _пахну_ тобой.  
  
 _23:58 10.18.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
Ты опять начитался этой муры в интернете?  
  
 _23:59 10.18.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Да ладно! Mr. Retip Elah, который редактировал ту статью в википедии, смотрелся довольно компетентным! Если бы не он, я бы так и не узнал, что вас можно споить абсентом! И мы бы с тобой не поженились))) Так что, можно сказать, именно благодаря этому чуваку мы теперь вместе НАВСЕГДА!! Я ему верю))  
  
 _23:59 10.18.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
Как-как, говоришь, зовут этого мистера?..  
  
 _23:59 10.18.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
О-оу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	61. Запись №60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 10.20.2013, 20:21

Нам пригрозили выселением за жалобы постояльцев.  
 _Пришлось арендовать отдельное бунгало._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _20:22 10.20.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Он что,  _никогда_  не затыкается?  
  
 _20:23 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 ПОЧЕМУ СРАЗУ Я??!!  
  
 _20:24 10.20.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 У кого-то проблемы с контролем?=))  
  
 _20:25 10.20.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Айзек, у него всегда были проблемы с контролем в присутствии Стайлза)) Даже тогда, когда он еще врал самому себе, считая, что обтирать несовершеннолетним сыном шерифа все встречающиеся на пути стены - это совершенно нормально и все так делают (с).  
  
 _20:26 10.20.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
 В этом не было ничего сексуального.  
  
 _20:27 10.20.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 О да, кроме  _напряжения_.  
  
 _20:28 10.20.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 И вида со стороны.  
  
 _20:28 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 Скотт!!  
  
 _20:28 10.20.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Если даже МакКолл заметил...  
  
 _20:29 10.20.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Кстати, давно хотел сказать. В тот раз, когда вы делали Скотту татуировку. Я на какое-то время пришел в себя от криков. А Скотт был в отключке, если что...  
  
 _20:30 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 О БОЖЕ! ПРОСТО ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!! ХВАТИТ СМУЩАТЬ МОЕГО ВОЛЧАРУ!!!  
  
 _20:31 10.20.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
 Из нас двоих  _ты_  сейчас сидишь красный как свекла.  
  
 _20:32 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 Что?! Ты на их стороне? Ты не будешь защищать мою честь??  
  
 _20:33 10.20.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
 Стайлз  
  
 _20:34 10.20.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Как будущий юрист скажу тебе, Байлз. За защиту этого гиблого дела я бы не взялся  
  
 _20:35 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 О, прекрасно. Теперь вы намекаете, что я развратник?  
  
 _20:36 10.20.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 А был таким невинным в свое время)) Эх, Дерек, как ты его испортил)))  
  
 _20:36 10.20.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
   
  
 _20:37 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 Отлично!! Тогда я докажу вам всем и тебе, волчара, что я ни фига не такой! Все. До конца отпуска никакого секса.  
  
 _20:38 10.20.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
 Хм. А без проникновения?  
  
 _20:39 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 И без - тоже!  
  
 _20:40 10.20.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
 А пальцами?  
  
 _20:41 10.20.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 РУКИ УБРАЛ, ВОЛЧАРА!!!11 О. МОЙ. БОГхавыасльчдб  
  
 _20:42 10.20.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Мы вам не мешаем?=)))))))  
  
 _20:43 10.20.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Айзек, блин! Ты их спугнешь!!  
  
 _20:44 10.20.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Уиттмор)) Ты меня приятно удивляешь!  
  
 _20:45 10.20.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Действительно, Джексон)) Я поражен))  
  
 _20:46 10.20.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 О, да пошли вы(( Еще большой вопрос, кто тут кого развратил(  
  
 _20:47 10.20.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Не расстраивайся, детка)) Мы давно научились получать от этого удовольствие) Добро пожаловать в клуб

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	62. Запись №61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tuesday, 10.22.2013, 22:18

В виду того, что Стайлз нарушил собственный же бойкот, последние два дня мы были очень заняты.  
 _Доказал, что можно и без проникновения, и с пальцами, и по-всякому._  
  
Comments:  
  
 _22:19 10.22.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Стилински там хотя бы ходить может еще?  
  
 _22:20 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
С тем, что я не Стилински, смирился уже даже Дерек. И папа =)))  
  
 _22:21 10.22.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Эй! А на вопрос ответить? Мистер, _Хейл_.  
  
 _22:22 10.22.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Точно! У нас тут вторые сутки информационный голод!  
  
 _22:23 10.22.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Стайлз, мы волнуемся за тебя=))  
  
 _22:23 10.22.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
И все еще ждем фоток=))))  
  
 _22:24 10.22.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
Стайлз, мне надо что-то читать, пока я жду, когда подействует маска.  
  
 _22:25 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
ГОСПОДИ! ВЫ ЧТО?! ВАМ ЧТО, ПРАВДА ВСЕМ ИНТЕРЕСНО, КАК МЫ С ДЕРЕКОМ ТРАХАЕМСЯ???!!!!11  
  
 _22:25 10.22.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Да  
  
 _22:25 10.22.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Да  
  
 _22:25 10.22.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Да  
  
 _22:25 10.22.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
Да  
  
 _22:25 10.22.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
Да  
  
 _22:25 10.22.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Да  
  
 _22:26 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
Скот??  
  
 _22:27 10.22.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Ну мама немного волновалась и спрашивала про вас(  
  
 _22:27 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
Скотт??!!  
  
 _22:28 10.22.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
Стайлз, прекрати истерику. Если им так хочется подробностей, отправь им то видео, что мы вчера сделали.  
  
 _22:29 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
Дерек??!! Ты их поощряешь?? Блин, ты же вообще в аптеку пошел!  
  
 _22:30 10.22.13 from **BigBadWolf.** : _  
  
Ну они хоть ненадолго от нас отстанут=)))  
  
 _22:31 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
Боже. Ладно. Это будет на твоей совести, _муж_.

Скрытые файлы:  
  
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/) [](http://fastpic.ru/)  
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/)  
  
_22:32 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
Этого вам хватит извращенцы(((  
  
 _22:33 10.22.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
OMG Дерек! Первая! ЭТО твое?!  
  
 _22:34 10.22.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
Я впечатлена))  
  
 _22:35 10.22.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Я ненадолго отойду...  
  
 _22:36 10.22.13 from **BigDickWolf.** : _  
  
Так. Я не понял. Кто опять взломал мой пароль?  
  
 _22:37 10.22.13 from **BigDickWolf.** : _  
  
Стайлз?!  
  
 _22:38 10.22.13 from **BigDickWolf.** : _  
  
Ты выложил видео?!  
  
 _22:39 10.22.13 from **Stiles_Hale** : _   
  
Но ты же сам... Ай, блядь, Дерек! Не бей меня! Я уже понял, что это был не ты!!  
  
 _22:40 10.22.13 from **BigDickWolf.** : _  
  
Питер. Ты. Труп.  
  
 _22:41 10.22.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Ему не привыкать  
  
 _22:42 10.22.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Ну упс=))) Придумай что-нибудь другое для пароля, кроме "Стайлз")))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	63. Запись №62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 10.24.2013, 23:18

Сегодня сделали перерыв. Выбрались в ресторан.  
 _Ненавижу улиток._  
  
 _23:19 10.24.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Чувствую, перерыв будет ненадолго  
  
 _23:20 10.24.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Что, племянничек, _силы_ сдают? Все-таки молодой муж - большая ответственность  
  
 _23:21 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
О чем вы, что б вас?!  
  
 _23:22 10.24.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
О, братец, ты оставил ник=))))))  
  
 _23:23 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Это я его попросил  
  
 _23:24 10.24.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Да мы и не возражаем))) Тут все единогласно "за", я думаю=)))))))  
  
 _23:24 10.24.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
Однозначно))  
  
 _23:25 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
Я вообще-то все еще тут. Никто не забыл? И что там насчет улиток? Стайлз?  
  
 _23:26 10.24.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
А раньше со всеми вопросами бежал ко мне Я и не заметил, как мой мальчик вырос  
  
 _23:27 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Улитки полезны!  
  
 _23:28 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
Стайлз. Ты ведь знаешь. Я могу спросить _так_ , что ты ответишь сразу.  
  
 _23:29 10.24.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
Охх))  
  
 _23:30 10.24.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
МАМА???!!!111  
  
 _23:31 10.24.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
Простите)) Не удержалась и выдала свое присутствие. Дерек, улитки полезны для потенции. Полагаю, Стайлз решил накормить тебя ими со вполне определенной целью)) Господи, вы такая милая пара)))  
  
 _23:32 10.24.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Мама...   
  
_23:33 10.24.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Все, не волнуйтесь, она ушла на работу. И простите. Я... я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
 _23:34 10.24.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
А что говорить?))) Собственно, Мелисса все сказала=)))) Дерек, неужели ты заставил Стайлза сомневаться в собственной выносливости?)))  
  
 _23:35 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
Я вот даже не знаю. Надеюсь, Стайлз нам ответит? Да, Стайлз?  
  
 _23:36 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Ни в чем я не сомневаюсь! Я просто хотел удостовериться, что миф насчет улиток - не миф. Ну, и я планировал кое-что ночью, а мы последние четыре дня и так... В общем... Господи! Это просто улитки! Мы можем не говорить больше о них?!  
  
 _23:37 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
Стайлз, _детка_ , скажи, тебе _мало_?  
  
 _23:38 10.24.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Ох, кажется, назревает кое-что интересное!  
  
 _23:39 10.24.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
  
  
 _23:39 10.24.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
  
  
 _23:40 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Ну... мне в общем-то хватает)))  
  
 _23:41 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
Стайлз, _милый_ , скажи, тебе хочется _больше_?  
  
 _23:42 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Боже! От этого твоего "милого" мне сразу не хочется ничего!! Прекрати так со мной разговаривать!  
  
 _23:43 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
А ты выйди из ванной, _сладкий_. И расскажи своему мужу, что тебя не устраивает в нашей сексуальной жизни.  
  
 _23:44 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
Выходи, Стайлз. Я тебя _не укушу_.  
  
 _23:45 10.24.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
О Господи, господи  
  
 _23:46 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Все меня устраивает! Все отлично, волчара! Не ломись ты в дверь! Она крепкая! Не хуже твоего плеча! Ха-ха!  
  
 _23:47 10.24.13 from **BigDickWolf.** :_   
  
_Родной_ мой, ну выходи. Расскажи мне все, как есть. Тебе мало секса? Или тебя не устраивает качество? Я недостаточно сильно тебя трахаю? Недостаточно, блядь, сильно, чтобы выебать бред из твоей слишком умной головы?  
  
 _23:48 10.24.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
Ох, мамочки  
  
 _23:49 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Не выйду, пока ты не перестанешь рычать! Так, Дерек, ты куда там пошел? Эй!  
  
 _23:52 10.24.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Бля... я забыл про окноаплыворплаорвымажложы  
  
 _23:53 10.24.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Думаю, мой дорогой племянник оправдает каждую скормленную ему улитку))  
  
 _23:54 10.24.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
Ох, все пропустила, пока ехала( Но буду болеть за Стайлза!))  
  
 _23:54 10.24.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
МАМА?!!  
  
 _23:55 10.24.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
Я вам сейчас все в личку процитирую, миссис МакКолл)))  
  
 _23:55 10.24.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
КОРА??!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


	64. Запись №63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunday, 10.27.2013, 20:02

Нет, мы не скончались в "оргазменых муках", Джексон.  
 _Просто показывал мужу, что такое на самом деле выносливость оборотня._  
  
 _20:03 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Серьзно, вы пропали на три дня!! Что еще мы должны были думать?)))  
  
 _20:04 10.27.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Не завидуй, Джекси=)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
 _20:04 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Бог мой, судя по обилию смайлов, кому-то было очень хорошо?  
  
 _20:05 10.27.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Вы живы и это главное!))  
  
 _20:05 10.27.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Подробностей не будет, Питер! Ты мне еще за прошлое видео должен!  
  
 _20:06 10.27.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Ну, мы же сочтемся, Стайлз? По-родственному)  
  
 _20:07 10.27.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Посмотрим на твое поведение.  
  
 _20:07 10.27.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
Кстати, тут такие офигенные коктейли!! Прямо в кокосах!! Просто чудо!  
  
 _20:08 10.27.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Прямо в кокосах, да ты что? Поверить не могу)))  
  
 _20:09 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Байлз, ты ведешь себя как деревенщина. Не заставляй меня краснеть!  
  
 _20:10 10.27.13 from **BigDickBadWolf.** : _  
  
Джексон, ты-то в Лондоне...  
  
 _20:11 10.27.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
О, Дерек. Не разочаровывай меня)) Неужели ты не смог найти выгоду от нетрезвости собственного мужа?  
  
 _20:12 10.27.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Не все такие гадкие как ты Питер!!  
  
 _20:13 10.27.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
И такие наивные, как ты, сынок...  
  
 _20:14 10.27.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Мама!! Ты меня дискриминируешь!!  
  
 _20:14 10.27.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
То есть, дискредитируешь!  
  
 _20:15 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Да ты и сам неплохо справляешься  
  
 _20:16 10.27.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
А, меж тем, на повестке дня пьяный Стайлз)))  
  
 _20:17 10.27.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
О да)))  
  
 _20:18 10.27.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Похоже, это волнует только вас, извращенцы!  
  
 _20:19 10.27.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
Говори за себя, дорогой)))  
  
 _20:20 10.27.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
Определенно)))  
  
 _20:21 10.27.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
Дай пять, дорогая!  
  
 _20:22 10.27.13 from **BigDickBadWolf.** : _  
  
Когда вы только все успели спеться... И нет, Стайлз вам не ответит. Его руки и рот немного заняты.  
  
 _20:23 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
О Господи! Что, прямо сейчас??!  
  
 _20:24 10.27.13 from **BigDickBadWolf.** : _  
  
Тут, знаешь ли, сложно ошибиться.  
  
 _20:25 10.27.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
А фотки будут??  
  
 _20:26 10.27.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
Да, Дерек, мы не верим тебе на слово))  
  
 _20:27 10.27.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Дай пять, дорогая))  
  
 _20:28 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Смотри, чтобы я тебе чего при встрече не дал...  
  
 _20:29 10.27.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Не стоит волноваться на мой счет, мистер Уиттмор)) У нас с мисс Мартин было исключительно деловое сотрудничество))  
  
 _20:30 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Я тебе ноги выдерну тоже исключительно по-деловому!  
  
 _20:33 10.27.13 from **BigDickBadWolf.** : _  
  
Хватит с вас, извращенцев.

Скрытые файлы:  
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/)  
  
 _20:34 10.27.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
Не думал, что тебя так легко развести, племянник))  
  
 _20:35 10.27.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
Вау, Стайлз...  
  
 _20:36 10.27.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
Оу, а он там.. Э, что, полностью... Ладно, кхм.  
  
 _20:37 10.27.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
Отойду ненадолго.  
  
 _20:38 10.27.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
Мои глаза!!  
  
 _20:39 10.27.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
А я почему-то не вижу эти файлы. Я что-то делаю не так?(  
  
 _20:39 10.27.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
И лучше бы тебе их и не видеть...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	65. Запись №64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wednesday, 10.30.2013, 23:01

Привет, пушистики! И миссис МакКолл, и Лидия))) Пока мой волчара дрыхнет, порадую вас парой фоток из отпуска)))  
 _Это мистер Хэйл-младший._  
  
Прикрепленные файлы:  
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/)  
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/)  
  
Ну и немного обнаженного тела  
  
Прикрепленные файлы:  
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/)  
  
Comments:  
  
 _23:02 10.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ну ты и скотина, Байлз  
  
 _23:03 10.30.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Я не понял, где ваши члены??  
  
 _23:04 10.30.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 И правда, Стайлз, не разочаровывай нас))) Мы тут три дня ждали))  
  
 _23:05 10.30.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Отличные фотки, Стайлз!!  
  
 _23:06 10.30.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Слишком скромные, пф!  
  
 _23:07 10.30.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 А мне нравится)) Очень романтично получилось)  
  
 _23:08 10.30.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 Милая, ты меня пугаешь!  
  
 _23:09 10.30.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Мисс Мартин, просто настроена на романтический лад))) Джексон, ты ни о чем не хочешь объявить друзьям?  
  
 _23:10 10.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Ты-то откуда все знаешь??  
  
 _23:11 10.30.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Просто немного дедукции=)  
  
 _23:12 10.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 И они мне не друзья!  
  
 _23:13 10.30.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Уж себе-то прекращай врать)) Дорогие, у нас для вас важная новость) Вчера Джексон сделал мне предложение. Мы поженимся сразу после Рождества.  
  
 _23:14 10.30.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 ВАУ  
  
 _23:15 10.30.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Поздравляю))  
  
 _23:16 10.30.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Очень рад за вас, мои поздравления)  
  
 _23:17 10.30.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 О БОЖЕ ЛИДИЯ, КАК ЖЕ ТАК?? ТЫ РАЗБИВАЕШЬ МНЕ СЕРДЦЕ!(((( Но я знал, что однажды этот день наступит(((((  
  
 _23:18 10.30.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Ну и что за херню ты тут несешь? Нам пора серьезно поговорить?  
  
 _23:19 10.30.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Кстати, Лидия, Джексон, поздравляю, надеюсь, шаг обдуманный. Потому что, с этим делом лучше не торопиться.  
  
 _23:20 10.30.13 from **PiterTheHell** :_  
  
 Кто бы говорил=)))  
  
 _23:21 10.30.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 Господи, Дерек!! Ну зачем так подкрадываться и воспринимать все на свой счет?? Хотя, если задуматься, на чей тебе еще воспринимать... Но и меня можно понять!! Я любил Лидию с третьего класса!! И все равно оказался не готов!(((  
  
 _23:22 10.30.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Понятно, Стайлз.  
  
 _23:23 10.30.13 from **Cora_The_Hell** :_  
  
 О-оу...  
  
 _23:24 10.30.13 from **Whittemore_Magnificent** :_  
  
 Кажется, кое-кто крупно облажался.  
  
 _23:25 10.30.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 Черт, Дерек, да ты все не так понял(( Блин, ну и куда ты собрался на ночь глядя?  
  
 _23:26 10.30.13 from **BigBadWolf.** :_   
  
 Пойду пройдусь. Проветрю голову.  
  
 _23:27 10.30.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Стайлз  
  
 _23:28 10.30.13 from **Isaak_La_Hey** :_  
  
 Хех  
  
 _23:29 10.30.13 from **McCallandDrive** :_  
  
 Бро, ты проштрафился(  
  
 _23:30 10.30.13 from **Lydia.** :_  
  
 Ты должен ему все объяснить. И не ждать, пока он нагуляется и накрутит себя.  
  
 _23:31 10.30.13 from **Stiles_Hale** :_   
  
 Да знаю я((( Пошел за ним.  
  
 _23:32 10.30.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
 Ох, дети)) Лидия, Джексон, поздравляю)   
  
 _23:33 10.30.13 from **Melissa_McCall** :_  
  
 А фотографии действительно отличные))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела, волчьи фото


	66. Запись №65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thursday, 10.31.2013, 00:28

Я его нашел. Лидия, будь счастлива) Теперь я тебя понимаю.  
 _Комментарии закрываю, спокойной ночи, пушистики._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: волчьи дела


End file.
